


Grapholagnia

by fragilespark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bethany gets off to one of Isabela's books. Then Isabela joins her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grapholagnia

**Author's Note:**

> Written as two separate ficlets, the second for lolawritesstuff on tumblr

Bethany hadn’t received a new book in a while. It was probably for the best, as it was easier to hide a small number in her gallows room, and she didn’t really want to get rid of any of them.

She stroked the edge of the mattress under which she hid the one she returned to most. The story was lewd, and not quite as good as some of the later ones Isabela had sent her - she had probably meant to shock her, to start with - but there were several illustrations that made her body prickle with warmth in the most pleasant ways.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled it out and rubbed the edge of the pages, opening it at the most thumb worn. The rougish lead had an additional companion for the night, who was teaching his lady some of the finer points of pleasure. The lines were light, not even explicit, but Bethany’s mind and body placed her there, curve against curve, hand between her legs as she imagined Isabela taking her to bed, the man forgotten.

It was no struggle to imagine Isabela’s force on the senses, and Bethany blurred image, memory and fantasy, dropping back on the bed as the book started to shake in her hand. Her other hand worked, dragging out quiet sighs as Isabela licked her, squeezed her, and told her how much she wanted her.

The book dropped out of her hand and Bethany panted, grabbing the coverlet. Isabela’s breasts against hers, her mouth- Bethany arched, the image imprinted in her mind, the two women both her and Isabela and every desire she’d ever had. In the afterglow, her dry hand reached for the book and turned to the next illustration.

 

Isabela’s hand was resting on Bethany’s thigh as she listened to her read out loud, fingers curled and teasing against the soft inner part. She kissed Bethany’s neck at a pause between chapters. “You know, I can never guess which parts get you off the most. Tell me.”

Bethany leaned against her. “I suppose I’ve become a little too good at hiding things.”

“And I’m good at teasing them out,” Isabela said, her hand moving up to stroke between Bethany’s legs, “but I want more.”

“Mmmh… you always do.”

“Tell me. Is it when she touches herself?”

Bethany’s eyes fluttered closed, but her breathing remained steady, even as Isabela’s fingertip circled her clit.

“Oh, so we’re playing that game, huh? I don’t think you can outlast me.”

“No, you’re right. Page 52.”

“You have it memorised?” Isabela grabbed the book and flicked to the page. It was blank, the end of a chapter. The text before only alluded to the fact that the heroines would spend the night together after their kiss. “So… what happens?”

Bethany sighed, as Isabela was still touching. “Well, Melanie waits for Isabe- _Isadora_ in bed and when she sneaks in, they take off all their clothes and touch all over. Melanie lays on her back but Isa..dora flips them over and guides her up…”

Isabela stroked down Bethany’s neck, then kissed her there.

Bethany started blushing. “Then… well… Isabela- Maker… Isabela starts, um, licking her.”

The fantasy was well worn and it might as well have been printed on the page. That was what happened, in Bethany’s version. So to find out the rest, Isabela got straight on to recreating it.


End file.
